


Spellbound

by SpearsAbo



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Fisting, Humiliation, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearsAbo/pseuds/SpearsAbo
Summary: It all started from boredom. Yes, my boredom had gotten me into this mess.
Relationships: Zorin Blitz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really see Zorin in a normal relationship with anybody but she's a fav so I had to write this. Enjoy this nonsense that I wrote at two in the morning while stressing about school

It all started from boredom. Life on board the Zeppelin was boring to say the least, the only things that consumed our lives were training and eating. It had been this way for the past couple of decades-our lives becoming nothing more than steps that had become memorized down to nearly muscle memory. We moved through the daily tasks diligently, anything less and we would be blown to bits by the crazed Doctor himself. The fact that we were permitted from leaving the ships did not make matters better. This only fueled our boredom. Soldiers had to find other ways to amuse themselves in their past time. Most of these nonchalant hobbies were harmless and only affected their roommates. Unfortunately, mine had only caused trouble. 

Yes, my boredom had gotten me into this mess.

Earlier this evening, I had discovered that our drills had been called off due to our leading officers having to attend other matters the previous night. Apparently Herr Major believed that the lieutenants needed a night off, and provided everybody with the same opportunity. As pathetic as it was, I was almost depressed by the lack of drills; this meant I would have to find other ways to amuse myself. And there was not many things I could look to for entertainment besides eating. 

Sighing, I finally left my room after reading a book for a couple of hours. The book was boring anyways, I had already read it numerous times before. I knew the ending would never change no matter how many times I read it. That did not stop me from wishing though. 

I swiftly made my way to the Mess Hall and rolled my eyes as I approached the door. Roaring could be heard from the other side of the double doors and I mentally prepared myself for the chaos I was about to walk into. Stepping inside, I was met with just that. 

Men were cheering loudly and taking turns from biting random humans that sat at each table. The humans seemed to be in a daze, a light blush decorating their cheeks. Some seemed to have trouble holding themselves up and others seemed unable to hold their focus for more than a few seconds at a time. Not that they really needed to, no, the only times the soldiers talked to them were to mock them. Upon investigating a little more, I realized that the humans were dangerously drunk; the soldiers were using them to get themselves drunk. This antic was typically frowned upon, but the Major hardly scolded them for it. Most of the criticism came from the Doctor which hardly stressed the soldiers out. 

Scanning the room, I had seen _her_ sitting there. Those mismatched green eyes were focused on the cards in her hand, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Her scythe leaned against the wall behind her and next to it was a musket. Looking to her left, I saw Winkle sitting there, happily chirping away, a faint blush on her cheeks as well. The Captain, Hans Gunsche, sat at the round table with them, sporting a handful of cards as well. Uncharacteristically, his hat was off and he seemed a bit relaxed, a faint smile was etched onto his face and he seemed to be poking at Rip, gesturing only things she could understand. Across the table from them sat the Valentine brothers, Jan spouting off lewd insults in her direction and Luke was shaking his head at him. At the head of the small table sat Alhambra himself, his hat tilted low to obscure his eyes and cards in his hands as well. It looked like the officers were having a good old poker match and drinking their full as well. 

I sat at a nearby table and began to drink my full of the human that had been placed there. As soon as the fresh blood entered my mouth, I felt warm and funny-a common feeling for when I had been intoxicated in my human days. The soldiers around me included me in on the conversation, not that I was too interested. My attention kept going back to the table holding all of the high ranking officers-more specifically to _her_. 

I kept drinking from the human and felt more and more heat pool in my stomach-a good indicator that I was getting drunk myself. As I kept suckling from the human, the surrounding soldiers laughed at me, clearly amused. 

"Hey, you plannin' on sharing that anytime soon?" a soldier to my right asked. 

I honestly can not remember what my response was, but whatever it was, it had him rolling with laughter. All of his comrades thought it was hilarious as well. However, my thoughts were not on them. My thoughts were still on her and apparently my eyes were too for she finally glanced up and made eye contact with me. Drunkenly, I did not realize what was happening until it was too late. 

Her lips curled in a snicker and she momentarily looked down at her cards to make her move. After throwing a card at random into the middle of the table, she looked back up. Stupidly, I met her gaze once more. Had I been in a sober state of mind, I would have looked right back down into my lap, but now I just stared right back. 

If she found this offensive, she gave no indication so. She simply kept staring right back, only taking breaks to play a card or to take another drink from the drunk human sitting at their table. At one point, a single green eye stared as she drank from the human, and that was when I got what some call 'liquid courage'. I stood on clumsy legs and made my way towards the entrance. Turning slightly, I shot her a daring look. 

_Follow me if you want._

I exited and began walking. Seconds later, I heard the doors open and peeked to see who was following me. And that was the beginning of my mess. 

"You want me to give you attention, _**slut**_?" her voice was raspy and deep, and her breath heavily indicated she was just as intoxicated as I was. I felt her teeth graze my neck and for a moment I thought she was going to bite down and sink those huge fangs right into me. 

I couldn't offer her a response, I just leaned against the wall she had pinned me against and lowered my head in submission. 

She scoffed at me and raised a tattooed hand to my throat. Clenching my throat in one hand as I squirmed in discomfort, she began to mock me. "Stupid slut, you got liquid courage and now you don't want to play anymore," she squeezed my throat a little tighter and I gasped, "This is what happens when you go messing around with things you don't know."

As I began to choke for air, she finally released me. As I took a deep breath of air, she took a fistful of hair and yanked down as hard as she could, exposing my neck. "Let me have just one bite, please?"

I knew it wasn't a request; no, it was a demand. She leaned down and I gulped as my lips touched my neck. She kissed my neck softly and for a moment, I forgot who I was with. I was not with Zorin in that second being at her mercy, no I was somewhere else entirely. However, as soon as her fangs sunk into my neck, I jolted back to reality. The pain was brief but the act was humiliating. It sent heat spiraling all over my body and I squirmed. 

She suckled for a few long moments, eating her fill. When she was finished, she licked the bite and raised her head. Her fingers tightened the hold on my hair and she yanked me to the middle of the hallway. I yelped but gained my balance quickly. She gave me another push, hand still buried in my hair, and I tried to walk forward as she had implied to do with her gesture. I moaned when she pulled me back towards her instead. She did this again, and walked with me this time. We made it out of the hallway for the Mess Hall when she did it again. This time, it hurt even worse as she yanked behind me and up. As my body was forced in the odd direction, I felt vertebrae pop. 

"Come on, whore. You're going the wrong way," she snickered at me and once more began to direct me. 

The rest of the walk went by without incident, but it still left my head throbbing softly. As we approached a hallway with numerous doors, she finally released my head and I sighed softly when she did. Stepping in front of me, she unlocked one of the many doors and pushed it open. Paying more attention to my aching head seemed to be the wrong choice, however, as Zorin took a hold of it once more and tossed me into her room. 

Not releasing her hold, she forced me back, pulling us together. "Get undressed since you want to act like a common whore. You can have your fun with me tonight." 

She let go of my hair and I stepped away from her and began to strip from my clothing. As my pants hit the floor, she took a hold of my neck, wrapping a calloused hand around it easily. I heard her shift and soon felt her pressed against my bare back. I felt her free arm slither and take hold of my arms. 

"Did you join the army so you could fuck around as you pleased? Huh? Stupid little shit, the only things you're good at is probably spreading your legs? How many times have you been on your knees since you've been here? That why the men like you so much?" Zorin asked, her voice laced with disgust. "I'm going to lay you down on that bed right over there and you're going to be my fucking whore tonight. Anything I say, goes. You fucking understand?"

I moaned in response and felt her hand release its grip from my neck. As fast as the hand left my throat, it went to promptly slap me right across the face. 

"Do you fucking understand me?" Zorin snarled. 

I cried out and my eyes teared from the stinging pain in my right cheek. "Yes," I managed to squeak out. 

Zorin sneered, but it seemed to suffice as an answer as she let go of my arms and pushed me towards the bed. I hesitantly walked towards the bed and looked back at her for my next orders. She simply cocked her head towards the bed and fished some cigarettes from her pocket. I sat down at the edge of the bed and awkwardly stayed there until she had lit the cigarette. 

"Lay down on your back," she ordered, pulling out the chair from the desk in her room. I did as asked and looked at her from my position. "Now touch yourself, bitch. You earn me."

I felt my cheeks flush and I moaned in disapproval. I opened my eyes just in time to see her lean forward, a hand raised, and I quickly contained myself. Pulling my knees close to my chest so she could not reach me, I sputtered out apologies. "I-I'll do it!"

"Then get on with it. We don't have all night," she stated nonchalantly. 

I obeyed and felt me legs shyly open. I snaked a hand down to my pussy and slowly sunk a finger in between my lips. I was already wet, so it slid in without resistance. Slowly working the finger in and out, I started to finger myself and began to forget I was being watched. Soon enough, I stuck another finger in and then another. By this time, I had completely forgotten about Zorin. I moaned happily and began to play with my nipples with my free hand. How long I played with myself, completely oblivious to Zorin's presence, I have no idea. I was too drunk and focused on the heat pooling at the pit of my stomach to think about anything. 

As I worked those fingers in and out of my hole faster and faster, I felt myself getting closer and closer. Just as I was about to succumb, a hand gripped my wrist and my eyes jerked open. I raised my head and looked right into Zorin's eyes. She looked entertained and I groaned inwardly as I felt that heat that I was working so hard for slowly dissipate. When it was gone completely, Zorin seemed to know as she released my wrist. 

"Why?" I moaned, slipping the fingers out. 

"Don't ask me stupid questions and get right back to it. I didn't fucking say you were done," Zorin ordered, settling back into the chair. 

"But you didn't let me cum," I whined, my entire body on fire once again. 

Zorin raised a hand and I took the hint. I nestled back down into the bed and began to touch myself again. This time, I rubbed soft circles over my clit while gropping a breast, my finger occasionally flicking the nipple. As I worked the bundle of nerves, I felt myself grow even more slick, feeling a sticky liquid trail down to the bed. This prompted a quick smack to my ass cheek from Zorin. "Watch what the fuck you're doing or I'll make you lick it clean."

I moaned and made a note to keep it clean. Once more, I kept playing with my clit, feeling my pussy grow more and more wet and a pleasurable feeling forming again. The slow, little circles grew faster, but I was stopped by Zorin like before. I whined as she gripped both of my wrists and held me there until my orgasm faded. 

"Please let me cum, Zorin," I begged, tears pricking my eyes from pure sexual frustration. 

She laughed at me, "You really don't know your place, do you? You don't get to fucking do anything until I allow you. If I want to keep you like this until the end of time, you're going to fucking do it. You want to know why? Because that's your only purpose, whore. The only thing good about you is your pink pussy and those tits of yours."

Although I knew I was being severely humiliated, being reduced to nothing but an object, it still lit me up. I tried to hide my blushing face and tried to cover my pussy which was growing slicker by the second. She noticed this and snickered, clearly loving the show. "What a slut, I've never met a girl who gets this worked up over being treated like shit," Zorin said, leaning closer to my face, "You've been so good so far, maybe you do get to cum."

Stupidly, I found myself unable to respond, staring at her lips. I think she picked up on this because she leaned forward. She began talking to me, but I was not hearing her clearly. I kept following her lips with my own, entranced with the thought of a kiss. I was saddened when there was no kiss but I found immediate relief when Zorin sat on the bed with me. In an attempt to please her, I spread my legs right in front of her, displaying myself. 

She scoffed to herself, but dragged a finger through my lips. I sighed, happy that I was finally getting the attention I had been begging for, and not in the form of my hair being yanked. Zorin amused herself, rubbing small circles over my clit. I let out a pleased sound and felt my orgasm approaching steadily. 

Zorin abruptly stopped and I snapped my head up. "Oh chill out, and sit up." I did as she told me, a little disappointed. She raised her hand to my throat once more and I watched her stand back up. She pushed me back gently onto the bed and held me there with the grip on my throat. I obeyed and watched excitedly as she leaned down once more. Finally, we kissed. It was rough and Zorin dominated. As she kissed me, her calloused hand worked its way down to my pussy. Suddenly, three fingers were thrusting in and out roughly. Occasionally, they would still and spread in separate directions and I moaned at the feeling of being stretched. 

"Let's shove a fist in that hungry pussy," Zorin suggested, a grin etched on her face. 

I barely had time to register what she had said before she was shoving her entire fist in. Though it was met with some resistance, Zorin managed to squeeze it in. 

"A-ah!" I cried out, not having been used like this in a while. 

"Finally getting your way, huh? You love to be used like this all the time?" Zorin taunted. As she fisted me, she called me names, her favorites being 'slut' and 'whore'. Had I not been rolling with bliss, I would have felt humiliated. However, with the heat pooling in my stomach, I found myself unable to focus or care about anything. And finally, I succumbed, cumming all over Zorin's hand to which she let out a barking laugh at. She slipped her hand out and quickly glanced at the sticky substance coating it. For a moment, I thought she was going to lick her hand clean when she suddenly shoved three fingers in my mouth and pressed the other two against my face, effectively smearing the liquid all over my face and the inside of my mouth. I gagged and Zorin sneered. "I know this is nothing compared to what else you've had in your mouth." 

Still stuck in a post-orgasmic daze and wanting to please her, I licked her fingers clean. She seemed satisfied with this and finally pulled her fingers from my mouth. I felt drool run down the sides of my mouth and I wiped it away, not wanting to seem like that big of a mess to her. 

If she noticed this, she didn't say anything. She quickly kneeled down in front of my and placed my legs on her broad shoulders. She wasted no time, and her tongue was soon swirling around in me. One of her fingers started rubbing my clit and I felt like I was already so close. Hesitantly, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her head closer. She grunted but didn't order me to stop so I kept my hands there, occasionally clenching as she worked me closer to my orgasm. 

Within a couple of minutes, I came all over her face and she stood back up, licking her lips. I stared up at her, a dumb, pleased look on my face and still a bit horny. She caught me staring and quickly smacked my ass. 

"Compose yourself, slut," she rasped, but her smack was nowhere near as powerful as it had been earlier and her voice had lost a degree of authority. 

Nonetheless, I did as asked and sat up, being careful to not make a mess on her bed though I was not sure if that really mattered anymore. I waited for her next order and when it did not come, I stood. She seemed too preoccupied trying to clean her face to notice me until I stood right next to her. 

"I think you're missing a spot," I mumbled, noticing a clear streak of liquid on her face. 

"Then get it," she sneered, "That's your job."

I smiled and licked her cheek clean. She tensed as I did so and I found it so humorous. "What next?" I asked. 

She scoffed, "What do you mean 'what's next'? It's time for you to leave; I got my fill."

"But you didn't even..."

"Cum? I got my satisfaction in other ways. Now get out of my sight unless you want to be here the whole night," Zorin warned. 

Stupidly, I just stood there, a goofy grin plastered on my face. It was clear as day that the alcohol was still running through my system and that orgasmic daze still clouding my judgement. "Can I stay here? With you?"

Zorin looked back as she was starting to light a cigarette, confused. "Seriously?"

I nodded enthusiastically and she raised a brow. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag off of it, all while staring at me. My heart fluttered as her eyes never left me and I watched as she smoked the cigarette casually. When she had smoked nearly half of it, she beckoned for me to come closer - into her arms. Ever so obedient, I pressed my chest against her stomach, pushing myself as close to her as I could. She wrapped a muscled arm around my back and held me there. 

"You can stay here for as long as you want," Zorin started, her lips curling into a smirk, "But first let me put this cigarette out...if you move, I'll beat the living shit out of you." 

I trembled at the threat, but nodded in understanding. She brought the cigarette down behind me with her free arm and I felt her hand graze my ass on the way down. For a second I thought she would stick it _in_ me. However, she kept it on the outside and pressed the lit end to my inner thigh. It hurt, but it was certainly not as bad as a vampire. I tensed slightly and felt her twist and press it into my skin. She finally picked it up and tossed it into a waste bin that sat next to her desk. 

"S'that mean I can stay here?" I asked. 

Zorin scoffed but nodded. "Yeah, whore, you can stay in here tonight." 

I grinned and tried to kiss her. She gave me a look of disgust in return and twisted her neck so I couldn't. "I don't do that stupid shit."

"Fine, I'll get your neck then," I mumbled. 

She grunted, but didn't stop me. 

I suckled on her neck for a few long seconds, appreciating that she was just letting me do as I pleased. This was the most affection I think we had shared all night even with the oral sex and fingering. 

Zorin let me do this until she finally grew tired of it and pushed me away from her. "Get back on the bed."

I made myself comfortable on her bed, laying halfway on my side and pulled the dull covers over me. Zorin watched me out of the corner of her eyes and she pulled off her boots. Raising the covers, she crawled into bed with me, and when she laid down, she looked eerily human for a few seconds with the way she pressed her face into the pillow. Unable to contain myself, I giggled quietly and she snapped her eyes open at that. 

"The fuck are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing," I said, smiling. 

She scowled, but said nothing and closed her eyes again. Taking this opportunity, I scooted closer to her and finally wrapped my arms around her. 

"If you don't fucking let go of me..." she warned. 

"What are you going to do? Beat me? Just let me hug you." 

Zorin took a deep breath, clearly irritated, but didn't say anything afterwards, and we stayed like that for a while. We never fell asleep, just stayed there in that position, with me cuddling her and her awkwardly accepting it. She finally shifted and laid on her back and I gripped her arm instead. She didn't protest and closed her eyes again, her mind clearly somewhere else. I creeped my way towards her lips and surprised her with a quick kiss. 

Her eyes snapped open in surprise but she began to kiss me in return. Once we separated, she softly glared at me. 

"We aren't making this a habit."

"I know, Zorin."


End file.
